


Henry Gets A Camera

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato





	Henry Gets A Camera

Regina Mills loved how her 7-year-old son always loved the “nerd” stuff of the childhood. Comic books, fantasy books, watching movies and singing along songs she liked to listen. So when she found an old camera at the electronics store, she couldn’t help but wonder what her little boy would do with it.  
She arrived home early – nothing like being the mayor, she could make her own work time – and wrapped the camera on a nice box, leaving it on the couch of her study before heading to the school to get him home.  
Before he stormed through the door to his room to change and play with his Lego’s, she asked him to go to her study. Filled with the energy of a 7 year old, Henry dives on the couch and sits straight even before Regina can join him. Bouncing up and down, he keeps asking. “Mommy bought me a present?! Mommy brought me a present!!” Regina smiles with his joy and sits besides him, placing the box on his lap, which makes him stop bouncing. Rapidly, he opens rips the wrap and he takes the camera, his smile lightening his face. Regina smiles as he asks her, his voice filled with amazedness, how the camera works, and she teaches him the basics.  
After learning how to handle it, Henry jumps, hugging her as far as his small limbs allow him.  
Henry then goes to him room and Regina starts doing the dinner.  
“MOM!” She hears his voice from the top of the stairs. “Can I have popcorn before dinner?”  
“You know mister, any other day I’d say no but since you been doing so great at school… I will allow it.” She answers smiling, starts making popcorn. A few minutes later, the little boy shows up at the kitchen, camera on hand.  
“And this is my pretty, pretty mommy, making me some popcorn as you can see…”  
Regina smiles and looks at the camera, sticking her tongue out. “If you want said popcorn, turn it off, my little Prince Henry!” The little boy laughs out loud and keeps filming.  
“You’re beautiful, mommy! Now give me some popcorn, please?” They laugh together and she says  
“Do you want some? Come and get it!” Regina them throws some of the popcorn in his direction and he smiles again, turning the camera off, while taking his place on the dinner table. “I loved the gift, mom! Why did you buy it?”  
“I had a feeling you would enjoy filming the things you like, my Prince.” She kisses his forehead and places the popcorn in front of him. “Also, the occasion for a gift is ‘I love you’, my Prince.”  
“I love you too, mommy!”


End file.
